Short PJO Stories
by WalkingByMyself
Summary: Like the title says, short stories involving our favorite and least favorite demigods. Expect Percabeth, Gruniper, Jason and Piper pairing, and possibly Hazel and Frank pairing. Leo and Nico will have no one, sadly. No Rachel for now. All stories short or one-shot length. Just read it. *Warning* Doors of Death and Tartarus will be included in order to make you suffer emotions.
1. Chapter I: Getting Together

**I own absolutely nothing from Percy Jackson.**

**Rick Riordan owns all the characters presented in this fanfiction.**

**Enjoy the mini Percy Jackson stories that I have written when I'm in a good mood or a sad mood.**

Idiot. . .

"Please?"

"No."

"It will make my life complete, Wise Girl."

"I thought _I_ made your life complete, Seaweed Brain."

"Well, you did, but then I saw this! It's something we can both share!"

"I understand that, Percy," Annabeth Chase said, crossing her arms, "but I'm not going to buy you a stuffed dolphin."

"Yes, you will." Percy Jackson got on one knee, taking her hand in his. "Just Please Say Yes!"

"Percy? What're you-" Annabeth looked around and realized that a crowd had surrounded them. She glared at her boyfriend in major annoyance. It's not a good idea to get Annabeth, the daughter of Athena, annoyed, especially for a stuffed animal.

"Annabeth Chase, you complete me! Just say yes, and make me happier beyond words! I am begging you!"

"Say yes! Say yes! Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!" the crowd cheered.

"Fine," Annabeth groaned. "Yes!"

The crowd cheered and Percy wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, giving her a sweet kiss. "Told you you'd say yes."

"Idiot. . ." she grumbled.

"Time to buy me a dolphin!"

Idiot. . . Part II

_There's never been another like you, Annabeth Chase. I would be beyond Cloud 9 if you accepted this ring. I will fill our days with endless wonder, unlike Fantine's "spouse" in Les Miserables. So, please, Annabeth Chase, won't you say yes?_

The words rammed around inside Percy's brain as he watched Annabeth eat her chocolate ice cream. He hadn't planned to purpose to her today, it was supposed to be in a few weeks, but noooooooooooo everyone was going to be out of town on New Year's Eve.

So, it was time, he decided. He had hidden the ring in the perfect place, the place Annabeth wouldn't look for her ring. In her ice cream. She would eventually find it after several minutes of licking, he would take it, get on one knee and purpose to her. It would go completely as planned.

Not.

"So, what's up, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked, taking another lick of her ice cream. "Usually, you take me out for ice cream just so I can get you some."

Percy chuckled nervously. "Yeah, today I decided that I would be the generous boyfriend that you deserve."

Annabeth shrugged took a large bite of her ice cream and a look of confusion passed over her face, meanwhile, Percy's lit up like a Christmas tree . . . but then she began to choke.

Percy immediately panicked and ran his fingers through his raven-black hair. "GAHHHHH! It wasn't supposed to happen this way!" he exclaimed, pacing back and forth nervously. "You were just supposed to find it by licking the ice cream, not biting it! Who does that anyway?"

Annabeth, who was surprisingly keeping her temper down, raised her hand and waved it a little, coughing up a storm.

"WAIT! YOU'RE CHOKING!"

She rolled her eyes as Percy saved her by performing the Heimlich maneuver. When she finally coughed up what she'd been choking on, she gasped. She turned to her sea green-eyed boyfriend with a look of surprise. "Percy?"

There, on the sidewalk, was beautiful, glittering, golden ring.

"Um. . ." Percy chuckled with a sheepish grin. "Uh, surprise? Will you marry me, Annabeth Chase?"

Annabeth let out a laugh, clutching her stomach. "Percy Jackson, your brain really is filled with seaweed, isn't it?" Percy frowned at this comment and crossed his arms over his chest. She slapped him playfully then hugged him. "Of course I will, Seaweed Brain."

After sharing a heartfelt kiss, Percy, after cleaning it off, slipped the ring onto Annabeth's ring finger.

"Idiot. . ." she sighed, kissing him again. "I love you."

PERSEUS JACKSON!

Annabeth screamed again and Percy Jackson leaped out of his chair violently. Jason and Leo held him down, but he struggled against them. "Percy! Calm down! She's probably doing fine!"

"She's in pain! I can tell!" Percy shouted. "Guys! Let me go!"

"No! Dude! They said to stay out!" Leo shouted. "Piper! Where's that rope?!"

"Coming!"

"Who brings rope with them here?" Percy yelled.

Another scream, "PERSEUS JACKSON! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" and Percy was gone.

"I'm coming, Wise Girl!"

He threw Jason and Leo off him and dashed down the halls. Percy nearly skidded past the door, but he grabbed it and yanked on it to open. He heard crying and he pulled harder. Then he looked at it and realized that it was push . . . not pull.

"Annabeth!" he yelled opening the door.

He saw Annabeth, sitting in a hospital bed, holding something inside a blanket. She looked tired, but happy. "Hey, Seaweed Brain," she panted. "How's it going?"

Percy stepped forward, a smile on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said. "Want to hold your daughter?"

"It's a girl?" he asked, delighted. "I have a daughter! Yes! I want to hold her!"

He rushed to her side and sat down on the hospital bed. She handed him the blanket. He looked down and saw a baby girl with his black hair. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, apparently. Percy nearly cried out of happiness at the look of his crying, baby girl.

"She's just so beautiful," he said.

"I know," she said. "She's already like you. She won't shut up."

Percy stuck his tongue out at Annabeth Jackson, his wife.

Lost

"NICO DI ANGELO!" Percy Jackson yelled into the phone. "YOU SHADOW TRAVEL YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

Percy hung up and Nico suddenly appeared next to him. "What?" the son of Hades snapped angrily.

"I lost Andromeda," Percy wailed.

"Huh?" Nico asked, raising his eyebrow in confusion. "You lost your daughter?" Percy grinned sheepishly, and Nico hit him over the head, glaring. "Annabeth is gonna kill you, I hope you know that, Percy."

"I know. . ."

They split up and searched all over Percy and Annabeth's apartment, looking for his daughter, Andromeda Jackson. "Where could she be?" Percy shouted, falling onto the couch.

"By any chance, did Annabeth take Andromeda with her to the store?" Nico asked. "You know how she likes to see the world."

Percy froze and looked like his friend. "Now that I think about it. . ."

Nico applied palm directly to forehead. "You can be a real idiot, Percy, I hope you know that as well."

"I know, but that's why Annabeth loves me, I guess."

"We're home!"

"AGH!" Percy fell onto the floor.

"Andromeda, go to Daddy!"

"She did have her," Nico grinned. "Good job, Percy."

**This has been the first chapter.**

**Yay!**

**I'm really happy about this.**

**Next time, next chapter, will be tales of . . . well . . . Spoilers!**


	2. Chapter II: Good-byes

**I am excited for this . . . writing these made me cry. So, I really did put my sweat and tears into these, in a way.**

**I'm not sorry. I hope you know this. I am proud of these.**

**I don't own anything from Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan the Magnificent owns all!**

The End

Leo looked at his friends, his familiar, goofy smile was plastered onto his face. They stared back at him in shock and bewilderment.

"No!" Hazel said, breaking the eternal silence. "Leo, you can't do this."

"Why not?" he asked with a shrug. "I am, and always will be, the seventh wheel."

"Leo!" Percy said, harshly. "Just let me-"

"Shut the Hades up, Percy!" Leo interrupted. "You've through too much already, trying to get yourself and Annabeth out of there. Plus, after so long she finally has you back. Everyone has a somebody but me."

Nico sighed, walking forward. Hazel grabbed his jacket, looking at him with tears in her eyes, but he gently removed her hand and stood by Leo in the tall doorway. "He's right. Everyone's all got someone, but me and Leo have no one. He and I will do our best to stop monsters and such down here. You guys go on ahead."

"Nico!" Annabeth exclaimed. "We can't do that! We can't just leave you both down here!"

Frank, Percy, and Jason stepped forward. "Do you want to do this, Leo?" Jason asked, his blue eyes filled with worry.

"Well, somebody's got to," Leo replied.

"Then let me-"

"Shut it!"

Percy and Jason looked at each other before they began to push the doors while Nico and Leo pulled on them to close. Hazel and Annabeth were both in tears while Piper stared in horror as the doors shut on one of her only friends.

"Bye, everyone," Leo said, as the doors finally shut. He turned to Nico, letting one stray tear fall to the ground. "Shall we go kill stuff?"

"I thought you'd never ask," the son of Hades replied, smirking.

Falling

The rocks collapsing from the ceiling didn't matter. His friends yelling at him didn't matter. All that mattered was that she had just let go of the edge when he'd just reached her.

Then she was falling.

He stared at the ground, falling to his knees, the salty tears welling up in his eyes. His mind was utterly blank as he blinked the tears away, the others couldn't see him like this, he was their leader. He was supposed to be their pillar, the thing they leaned on when _they_ had problems.

He watched as her shape as it dimmed, falling farther and farther away . . . falling away from him. Now, he was yelling, he screamed her name as loud as he could until his lungs burned. Someone put a hand on his shoulder, drawing him away and telling him that they needed to go.

"This Place Is Going To Collapse! We Gotta Go Now!"

He pushed the hand away and started to crawl towards the hole. "THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! I JUST GOT HER BACK!"

He was grabbed and pulled away from where she'd fallen. He had almost reached her, if he had only been a little faster, then he'd have saved her from the fall. He fought ferociously against whoever it was that was lugging him away. "LET ME GO NOW!"

She was gone, out of sight now.

"PERCY!" It was Jason. "We just have to meet her on the other side! Annabeth is smart! She knows to meet us there! Let's go!"

Yes, she would met him there. After all, he was her Seaweed Brain, but . . . he hadn't come in time . . . not this time, he didn't catch her as she fell into the fiery depths of Tartarus.

Lonesome

Reyna had to admit that she was jealous, not that she would ever show this emotion. She felt jealous when she saw Piper and Jason talking together, holding hands and smiling at one another. She felt jealous when she saw Percy and Annabeth together, although, he had already told her that he had Annabeth before he'd met Reyna.

She was lonely. Incredibly lonely.

She looked at the boy who was cracking jokes every which way, but shook her head. He would get horribly annoying.

Reyna glanced at Octavian, who's face was still as purple as his shirt from the remark that Percy had so generously insulted him with. She raised an eyebrow and made a disgusted face. He was too . . . too . . . stupid? Uptight? Stupid? Crazy? Stupid? Trigger happy? Stupid. Yup. Stupid.

She grinned at her thoughts and glanced back at the couples. Sure, she was insanely jealous of them . . . but she was happy that they had someone.

"Hey! Purple Face!" the boy, Leo Valdez, said, grinning. "You look like a plum, I hope you know that. You know, you should try to work on your chi. I've heard it's very relaxing. Would you like to try it?"

"Go. Away." Octavian growled.

"Okay." Leo turned to Reyna. "Official-Uptight-Lady Reyna, do you need to work on your chi?"

Oh, yeah, he would be incredibly annoying . . . and dead if he tried to hang around her any longer.

**DURN! DONE! FACTUM! FAIT! FERTIG! GEDAAN!**

**ALL OF THESE MEAN "DONE!"**

**I am done with this chapter which is now done.**


End file.
